Magical Communications
by Divess
Summary: Theo Nott, Dudley Dursley and Draco Malfoy are trying to bring the wizarding world into the twenty first century. Theo being the entrepreneur that he is, Dudley being the marketing marvel he is, and Draco being "the finger in every pie" wizard he is, are just the wizards who can do it. Nods to Dramione. One shot.


**I have introduced people you may not know, Ilir and Seana. Don't let Ilir frighten you. He is product of my story, **Merlin Made Me Do It. **He is a very cool wizard. Seana is also a product of that same story. She is a very cool witch. In my little portion of the wizarding world, Draco Malfoy has owned the Daily Prophet for six years.**

Fantasy/Drama/Humor. Rated M for romantic interlude and language. Canon belongs to JKR.

**Taking It To The Wizards.**

The idea first had come to Theo, Dudley and Draco one Sunday as they were sitting in Harry's living room knocking back a few drinks. The marketing marvel (Dudley), the entrepreneur (Theo), and the man with the connections (Draco) had hit upon the idea of building a telecommunications company for the wizarding world.

Blaise, Anthony, Neville and Isaac were also at Harry's house that day. They hadn't been interested in any such nonsense. As far as they were concerned, the wizarding world was perfectly fine without a telecommunications company.

Theo, Dudley and Draco had shrugged them off. Draco knew when it all came down to it, Blaise would step up as would Harry.

Isaac had been interested as well. Draco had shunted Isaac's interest aside. Draco disliked Isaac from back when he went by the name Scorpius. Draco had hexed Isaac just because of his name. Scorpius now used his middle name which is Isaac. Even so, Draco would not let the animosity go. Draco's son, when he had one, is the only Scorpius Draco wanted to know.

Although Harry was interested he was busy with Seana. Harry only had time for Seana, shagging and work. In that precise order. The rest of us often had a laugh at Harry's expense. We joked that he was trying to shag Seana to death. Of course we never let him hear us. We valued our balls.

Theo and Dudley had already put together a tentative set of plans. It was this set of plans which had caught Draco's interest. Being the astute wizard he is, Draco had immediately seen the wisdom of the venture. He could smell galleons.

Draco knew it would be a hard sell to some of the old, Purebloods who would raise a ruckus. However, there were a lot of upcoming young muggleborn and half blood wizards and witches who often move back and forth between the magical and muggle communities. They would surely use a telecommunications device instead of owls. Many of the muggleborns and half bloods have already accepted some muggle items into their homes.

It's these muggleborns and half bloods who would help turn the tide on this idea. At least that was how Draco, Dudley and Theo felt.

Draco volunteered to make inquiries among some of the higher ups at the Ministry as soon as Theo and Dudley had viable plans in place.

Draco did have some important input. He was convinced the way to go was build up telecommunications in the wizarding world initially, and as that part stabilized, introduce magical/muggle communications.

Both Dudley and Theo felt his reasoning was sound. After listening to Draco, they had made some adjustments to their original plans. When Draco saw how the adjustments fit into the plans, he had become excited.

He insisted on having a contract drawn up as soon as possible. He also mentioned that they should keep the venture quiet until they had the legal and absolute rights to build. He had made perfect sense to Theo and Dudley.

With the consensus being they wanted everything done the right way, Draco stepped away to call his solicitors.

When Draco returned to the living room he told Theo and Dudley his solicitors would arrive in thirty minutes.

Beaming, Theo and Dudley make some notations. Draco suggested they not make any hasty corrections.

Draco explained that the solicitors were only coming to legalize them as a business entity and record their business intentions. Once the solicitors have recorded their intentions, no one else could take their ideas and use them. In a manner of speaking, they would be filing a patent of sorts.

Draco is a very knowledgeable wizard. He knows, once past the opposition, this venture would be huge. In the famous words of Fred and George Weasley, It would be a veritable money spinner.

Draco had already thought about involving the Weasley twins. Even though their forte is jokes and joke related materials, Draco knows the twins to be brilliant when it comes to unconventional inventions.

If Fred and George could figure out a way to circumvent wards and protections without disrupting them, the project would be a definite go. In addition, Draco was fairly certain the Weasley twins could produce another very important part of the puzzle. Draco was certain the twins would be an integral part of the venture.

They moved on to other business. Draco asked Theo and Dudley if they had any business names in mind? Both Theo and Dudley had responded in the negative.

Draco said he had something that might help. He had pulled out his wand. With a slight flick from his wand, Draco had caused an alphabetical listing of magical business names to form in front of their faces. The three wizards reviewed the list of names. Nothing on the list appealed to the three entrepreneurs.

They had agreed to work out a name among themselves.

They needed a little help from The Chosen One.

Draco yelled out. "Potter, get down here." Harry yelled back, "fuck you Malfoy."

Draco grinned when Harry had come bounding down the stairs.

Scowling, Harry had approached the couch with his wand drawn.

Draco had raised both hands in surrender.

Harry asks. "What do you want Malfoy?" He asks, "are you sick or dying?"

Draco laughs out loud. He tells Harry he is neither sick nor dying. They only wanted him for his expertise.

Harry had put his wand away and sits down. He looked at the three wizards and asked, "how can I help?"

The three wizards explain what they are trying to do. They want Harry to help name their venture. Harry thinks for a couple of seconds. He suggests several names. None of the names catch on with the other three wizards.

Harry then insisted on becoming part of the venture.

Ever the prick. Draco smarted off. He told Harry that a few names won't get him in on the venture. Harry had found the remark funny.

Harry asked Draco, "how about I arrest you for being a git?"

Theo jumps in, "hold it boys. Hold it." He told Draco if Harry wants in then he's in. "Harry, you can't arrest Draco just for being a git. So knock off the bull shite. Let's get down to business before the solicitors get here."

Harry had been mildly surprised. "When was someone going to tell the-man-who-wants-in-on-the-venture that solicitors are coming to my house?"

"We're telling you now Harry," retorted Theo. He added, "when the solicitors arrive we will need to use the dining room." Theo then asks around the group if we've decided on a name.

Of the four of us, Theo liked the name, The Fourth Wave. Draco voted for the name Magical Communications as we were going into the communications field. Dudley commented he wanted to keep it simple. He voted for Magical Communications as well. Harry gave the consensus by voting for Magical Communications.

Patting Theo on the arm, Harry said, "I understand your choice. But that name is more for the muggle world. When the second phase of the venture comes to fruition maybe we can use The Fourth Wave as a name." Theo nodded. He thanked Harry.

It's settled. Their new venture would be called Magical Communications. Simple but satisfying. Their new group would be called The Magical TeleCommunications Group or TMTG.

Theo owns T. Nott, Investments, MLLC (magical limited liability corporation). It's an investment corporation which will not only find a lovely investment property for the wizards but will find investment money as well. Theo being the wizard with the experience in real estate, already had his agents looking out for acceptable properties.

Dudley owns Superior Services Marketing. It's a firm, unknown to most muggles, which deals effectively with marketing strategies for muggles and magical business alike. Ironic as it may be, Dudley is known in wizarding and muggle circles as D.D. To certain acquaintances he is known as Big D.

Harry was a little bit awed. Practically the last thing he said to Dudley ten years ago, "take it easy, Big D," had come full circle.

Harry, Dudley, Draco and Theo had been so immersed in their new project they failed to notice when Blaise, Anthony, Neville and Isaac left. It was just them and their plans.

The flow of the group had been interrupted when Seana came home. She had been out visiting with her witch friends. She kissed Harry and greeted the other wizards as she walked through to the kitchen.

A knock on the front door alerted them to the arrival of Draco's solicitors. Harry answered the door and had led two stoic looking wizards through to the dining room. Harry had stopped in the kitchen to let Seana know there would be a meeting going on in the dining room.

Harry entered the dining room just as Draco had started to explain what we needed. He had stopped in mid sentence to introduce Harry to Phineas Bruchet and Eldon Summers, the solicitors. Draco resumed his explanation as soon as Harry had taken a seat.

After Draco had finished, the solicitors discussed the legalities attached to such a project. The solicitors then made their recommendations. The four wizards had gone through the recommendations one by one. The solicitors had been pleased when the wizards accepted everything without change. The solicitors had advised the four wizards that all the necessary parchments relating to Magical Communications would be filed by 10:00 am on Monday.

The men thanked the solicitors for coming out on a Sunday.

We received gracious nods in return. We shook hands. Draco led the solicitors to the front door.

When he returned, Draco told us it hadn't been necessary to thank the solicitors for coming out on a Sunday.

Theo and Harry had rolled their eyes.

Draco asked, "what?"

Theo said, "it may not be necessary Draco, but it is common courtesy."

"Bullshite," replied Draco. "They are Malfoy solicitors. They're happy to come any time I call."

Harry mumbled, "careful Malfoy, you're beginning to sound like your father." Draco scowled but hadn't said anything else.

It's had gotten late. Theo, Dudley and Draco wanted to get home. They all called out their goodnights to Seana and one at a time they flooed home.

Harry had gone into the kitchen and found Seana eating. He asked her if she was going to feed a hungry wizard. Seana smiled and replied, "only if I see one without any hands."

"Is that any way for a fiancée to treat her wizard?" Harry asked.

Seana winked. "Find my fiance and ask him."

Harry grabbed her around the waist, nuzzled her neck and said. "I'll show you, you minx."

Seana responded by grabbing Harry's dick. "You'll show me, or will this show me?" she asked.

Harry remarked, "we're both going to show you. Now get that pretty little arse upstairs before I show you right here in the kitchen." Giggling, Seana had run for the stairs with Harry hot on her heels.

Meanwhile, Draco had gone home as horny as a dragon with two dicks. As soon as he walked in the door, he had Hermione pinned against the wall.

Hermione whispered in Draco's ear. "Is it because I'm not wearing knickers."

As always, Hermione's dirty talk made his dick rock solid. Draco reached around to Hermione's front and stuck two fingers inside her. Huskily he told her he wanted some Dramione time.

She made a little moan as Draco continued to finger her. Draco bent Hermione over a chair and took her from behind. As soon as he had entered her, he's was on fire. He'd moaned, "Granger, baby, you feel so good."

Hermione spurred her wizard on. She told Draco, "pump me harder."

As Draco continued to thrust, the climax built up for the both of them. With one final thrust they both had climaxed at the same time.

Hermione could feel his cum as it ran down the inside of her thighs.

Draco fell onto Hermione's back and said, "Granger, you are one amazing witch."

Hermione couldn't resist a hit back. Smugly she said, "I'd better be you're only amazing witch, Malfoy."

Draco laughed.

Once he and Hermione had caught their collective breath, Draco told Hermione all about the new venture. She hadn't been impressed but thought they should give it a go.

Draco remarked, "you would have loved the idea if you had been the one to think it up."

Hermione had hit him on the arm. Hard. Then she had turned an headed for the bathroom. She managed to yell out "wanker" as she closed the bathroom door….

Monday morning at 10:30, magical parchments appeared on the desks of Theo, Harry and Draco. Draco also received Dudley's copy.

Magical Communications was now a valid entity. The Magical TeleCommunications Group was now a valid business corporation. The groundwork for telecommunications within the wizarding world could now be laid.

At 11:15, Draco had stopped by Harry's office to give him an update on his progress. He informed Harry he'd been at the Ministry since 9:00 talking, threatening and bribing whomever he could. So far, he had five pure bloods, ten muggleborns and fifteen half bloods on board. Draco admitted he was paving the way because he knew we would have to meet with the Wizard Council as well as the Witches Council sometime in the future.

With momentum going at maximum speed, Draco hadn't wasted any time. He told Harry he wanted to get Fred and George Weasley on board as soon as possible.

Harry commented, "after the problems he had with Ginny Weasley, he wasn't all that chuffed to work with her brothers." Neither brother had ever voiced any problem with him but Harry couldn't see himself asking for their help.

Draco had chimed in. "We aren't asking them to help us for free. It will be a contract job. We'll pay them for their time and labor. If necessary, I'll invest in their business."

Putting personal feelings aside, Harry agreed that The Weasley twins would be a perfect fit to the group. Harry still felt Draco would get further with the twins than he would.

Draco didn't have a problem with approaching the twins. He was going to stop by their shop that day.

Draco had informed Harry he would not be telling the twins about their venture. Draco planned on contracting them to complete portions of the whole.

Draco wanted to contract the Weasley twins to invent a way of getting a signal through wards without upsetting the wards themselves.

TMTG (The Magical TeleCommunications Group) had realized the first and major stumbling block was how to get telecommunication signals through wards and other forms of wizarding protection without disrupting the protections. TMTG needed to get that sorted as quickly as possible.

Draco mentioned he has explained everything to Hermione. She was willing to help even though she didn't think there would be much interest. Draco said, "I told her that the group had plans in place to generate interest."

Draco had another point. He informed Harry we would need an outside inventor in addition to Fred and George. He explained that there is a device much like a muggle wireless camera that we will need if we intend to bundle different types of communications.

Harry had understood the concept.

Draco explained if we wanted to be able to broadcast Quidditch games or any magical sport we would need to send the signals from the game to the telly.

Draco had gone on to say that being magical we wouldn't have the problems muggles had. We needed a wizard or Muggleborn to make the equipment. He told Harry it's almost preferable to get a Muggleborn inventor who understands both sides of the equation. Draco thought even as a lay person it seemed simple to make tellys keyed to a certain wavelength. Then have magical cameras also set to that wavelength to beam a signal to the set. Draco told us it would be along the same line as the mobile phone. Draco had been sure all that was needed was to find a way to send the signals through the air and have something to receive them.

Harry told Draco he was being too ambitious. He told him they should be concentrating on getting the telephone aspect of the venture set up before taking on anything else.

After some thought, Draco had reluctantly agreed with Harry. However, he still felt very strongly that they should look at everything. To Draco's way of thinking, if they were going to be pioneers in one aspect of magical communications they should try to be pioneers in all aspects.

Draco continued with his thoughts on our current project. He remarked, "in order to succeed we would have to make it sound indispensable. We would have to show the value to everyday life. We would have to show them how it will make their lives easier." Harry had agreed with all of this.

Harry reminded Draco that Dudley should have that well in hand. He's the marketing marvel. He'll have to put a campaign together which addresses each salient point. He said they would be going over it with Dudley.

Draco and Harry had agreed that Theo would find them appropriate properties. Draco had projected, "the good thing is, we can use any property as long it is large enough. We don't have to put any restrictions on the property we buy."

Draco thought it would be even better if Theo could find property which already had buildings or warehouses. He further remarked, "we'd want something in either Britain or Scotland."

Draco finally stopped talking to ask Harry what he thought.

Harry looked at Draco with a scowl and said, "oh, remembered I was here, did you? Going to let me get a word in, are you?"

Draco held up his hand. "Sorry Harry. This project really has me excited."

Harry told Draco he could see he was extremely excited. Harry then commented, "I am in complete agreement with everything you have said."

The only caution Harry had for Draco was to let Theo and Dudley get a word in at meetings.

He received a big smile from Draco. Draco agreed that he would refrain from speaking when the other wizards had the floor.

Draco stood up to leave the office. Over his shoulder he called back for Harry to try and get git number two involved.

Harry had smiled. He knew Draco meant Ilir.

Harry had responded "Ilir calls you git number two Draco."

Draco replied, "Yeah, well he's wrong. I'm your number one git. Haven't I proven that to you over and over?"

Harry grinned at Draco. "Yes, you have." Harry promised, "he would invite Ilir to the meeting."

Draco said, "we should have a lot accomplished by then."

Draco waved at Adrian as he passed on the way to Hermione's office. Hermione was not in but Draco left her a message. Dramione forever. I love you. He then conjured a bunch of deep blue lilies for her desk. He gave Megan a wave on his way out.

Draco had two more stops to make before he could go see Fred and George. He had to see Xenophilius Lovegood and Minerva McGonagall.

He first visited Xenophilius Xenophilius Lovegood who had been more than willing to listen. He'd even put forth a few ideas. All in all Xenophilius thought it to be a very good idea. Draco informed him that it was just an idea on paper at present time. But, they would count on his support when the time came to present the idea to the Ministry. Lovegood had promised they could count on him.

Minerva McGonagall had been a little less enthusiastic. Minerva still held considerable power even though she had retired as Headmistress of Hogwarts. She was still very active in Ministry circles. TMTG needed her support.

Minerva thought it was an interesting concept but hardly one suited to the wizarding world. She had brought up the very things that the group would be working on. Mainly getting around or through wards.

Draco had agreed that was a problem. He asked for her support if they could get around that problem. He had sweetened the pot by mentioning that there was the possibility of TMTG building the company in Scotland. Draco knew Minerva would be interested in something that had the possibility of increasing the coffers of wizarding Scotland.

That had made Minerva smile. She told Draco he has always known how to get around a witch.

Draco replied, "I hope Hermione never hears that."

Minerva said, "she would consider it." Draco knew that answer was the best he would get from Minerva at the moment. He had thanked her for her time and left.

He had stopped by the Prophet to check in with staff. Everything had been as it should be. He had signed a few documents his secretary had stuck under his nose. With his paperwork out of the way, Draco had headed to WWW.

Initially, Fred and George had been skeptical. However, when Draco offered to invest in their company to the tune of 25,000 galleons they became very interested. When they found out what was needed, they became almost as enthusiastic as Draco himself. Fred had gone on and on about always wanting a challenge of this magnitude.

Draco asked if he thought something like that was possible. George had replied, "if it isn't possible now, it will be soon."

With the Weasleys willing to come on board, Draco had been more than ready to sign them up. He had taken out his wand, conjured parchment and quill and had written a subcontractors contract between the Weasley twins and himself for 50,000 galleons for work on an unnamed project. He had also issued an additional draft in the amount of 25,000 galleons marked as an investment in WWW.

Fred and George had been ecstatic. Draco had written into the contracts that the project was not to be discussed with anyone other than himself. He soon had signed contracts in his hand.

While Draco was making progress on his end, Theo had been making progress on his end as well. Theo's agents had found three properties on the books that sounded promising. Theo had taken a look at all three properties. Out of the three, the one in Britain was huge, met all their needs and already had three buildings. The property in Scotland was massive, well situated and met all their needs. However, it didn't have any buildings on it. The third property was also in Britain but hadn't quite met their needs. Theo was definitely leaning towards the one in Scotland but he would have to run it pass the others. He had also told his agents to keep looking.

Dudley had also been busy. He had projected the customer base, ie, rich purebloods, purebloods, muggleborns, half bloods. He had put together several outlines each specific to the different customer bases. He had outlined all the benefits of having telecommunications within the wizarding world. The ease of use. How it would enhance daily wizarding life, etc. He had outlined a massive owling when the time came (probably the last time most wizards would use owls). Dudley outlined a prize giveaway wherein wizards and witches could win a phone by entering a contest.

Dudley had also initiated a study on the number of wizards and witches who had muggles as friends or family which would be helpful during the second half of the venture.

For Harry's part, he had contacted wizard Ken Watts. Ken was an auror friend in the States who had a brother in the electronics business. Harry wanted to get some literature and pricing on phones. Because the phones would be utilized (we hoped) by wizards and witches who have never used one, Harry had been looking for a good deal on older pieces.

Ken had promised to owl the information as soon as possible. He told Harry that his brother could probably give him an excellent deal on newer phones.

Harry told Ken he would rather go with older phones because they were considerably heavier and less easy to break than the newer phones. Harry had added, "he wanted what was best for the anticipated customer base."

Ken remarked, "maybe his brother could work a deal so that they could purchase an assortment of different phones." He then asked Harry how many pieces he would need.

Harry had given Ken an estimate of 1000 pieces.

Ken had been sure his brother would make Harry a good deal.

As an afterthought, Harry had asked Ken if his brother knew anyone who could charm the phones to automatically recharge or recharge with a spell. Harry stated that that bit would help his group out immensely.

Ken replied, "he didn't know. He would have to ask his brother." Ken did say his brother had a connections around the wizarding world and it might be possible. Ken thought his brother could process the sale through his British distributor. Harry cautioned Ken that the phones were part of a private project and the proposed sale should not be bandied about.

Ken said he understood and would advise his brother to keep it quiet.

Harry had felt good after speaking with Ken. Things seemed to be falling into place. Harry looked forward to the Thursday meeting.

Each of the guys went home that day feeling really good about their venture.

The meeting held on the following Thursday had been productive. Theo, Draco, Dudley and Harry all made their reports.

Ilir had been briefed on the project Tuesday. He had joined the other wizards for this meeting.

Ilir brought information he wanted to present. With so many A type personalities in the room, the wizards decided to fix an order of presentation. Draco would go first, Ilir second, Dudley third and Harry last.

After the last wizard had made his presentation, they would vote on properties and phones.

Draco wanted free phones for the higher ups. He felt if the higher ups liked the service it would be much easier to get others on board.

Draco also mentioned he wanted to start greasing the wheels at the Department of International Magical Cooperation He figured we would ultimately need their blessing to approach the magical governments of other countries.

Draco told everyone that the Weasleys had been working overtime on their part in the project. At last check they had been having a bit of a problem. However, Fred and George had told Draco not to worry because they could get it done.

Harry had the literature from Elroy Watts, Ken's brother.

Harry mentioned that Kingsley would have to be advised as soon as feasibly possible. Harry thought the opportune time to approach Kingsley would be after we had gotten our two big barriers out of the way. The big barriers being, getting past wards and building magical cell towers or the like.

The only person familiar with the workings of cell towers was Dudley. Harry explained the use of cell towers in the muggle world to the other wizards. He clarified that magical cell towers would be a lot less cumbersome and a lot more effective than muggle towers. Harry mentioned in the magical world it might not even come down to cell towers. They might be able to use something very different and a lot smaller.

Ilir had been willing to take charge of hiring magical contractors and overseeing the construction of company buildings and warehouses. Ilir also wanted to look into building magical cell towers or something similar. Everybody had agreed that Ilir would make a good construction boss.

Of course Draco had a rude remark. He commented, "if anyone fails to do his job, Ilir can eyeball him to death."

Ilir growled back, "Be careful I don't eyeball you to death as a start, Malfoy."

Everybody had laughed.

We all looked over the properties Theo had presented earlier. While the meeting was in progress Theo got confirmation on another property to be considered.

The additional property wasn't a commercial property but he thought we should consider it anyway. The additional property was Malfoy Manor.

Draco slapped his own thigh. He wondered why he hadn't thought of Malfoy Manor.

Ilir immediately responded. "Because you're a git."

Draco trumped Ilir. He said, "he may be a git but he was the git with property TMTG may need." Everybody laughed again.

Theo interrupted Draco and Ilir by asking what we all thought of the properties. Of course everybody had started to talk at once. Each wizard was trying to voice his opinion.

"Stop." Theo had yelled. "Don't we have an order of presentation in place? One person speaks at a time. You fucking wankers." That got our attention.

We eliminated the property in Scotland. We had voted to stay in Britain for our first venture. It all came down to Malfoy Manor and its surrounding land or the other property north of London which already included buildings.

We all knew what Malfoy Manor looked like. All we had to do was check out the other property. In the end, it was decided we should visit both properties because both had potential. Draco owning Malfoy Manor had been even more of a plus.

Dudley who had been pretty quiet for most of the meeting, blurted out, Leanne is pregnant.

For a moment, there was complete silence. Then all hell broke loose. Theo slapped Dudley on his back offering him congratulations.

Git number two (Draco) had commented, "he didn't know Dudley knew how to get a witch pregnant."

This earned him a punch in the arm from Dudley who taunted, "my name is Dudley not Draco." For the third time since I've known him, Draco turned as red as his pale arse could manage.

Harry and Ilir had their turn congratulating Dudley. Harry then called Nigel to bring out a bottle of fire whiskey. The men had a drink to the health of Leanne and the baby she is carrying.

Dudley told them that Leanne was four weeks gone and the baby would be born on January 20th. We were all excited for Dudley. After two drinks Dudley had been grinning like a fool with a face as red as a tomato.

After several more drinks we had decided the meeting had been productive. We scheduled another meeting for the next week.

Everybody congratulated Dudley one last time then headed for home.

Dudley had been the last to leave. He had wanted to tell Harry just how much his friendship meant.

Harry told Dudley he was a good man who was going to have a good life. Harry asked if Dudley had told his mum. He said he and Leanne were going to dinner on Sunday and would tell her then.

Dudley asked Harry if he thought his child would be magical. Harry said, "he couldn't be sure but more than likely it would."

Dudley smiled. "Good. I'd like that." With the smile still on his face Dudley had gone out the door.

The following week had been very productive. More aspects of the project began to fall in line.

On Tuesday, Ilir sent out a group patronus asking the rest of the group to think about the feasibility of using permanent "tracking" or "seeking" spells to connect the cell phones to the towers.

Draco had gotten all excited. He had responded with a patronus of his own. He told us that seeking spells might be the piece Fred and George had been missing. Draco hoped that a variation of the tracking or seeking spell would get the phone signal around the wards.

He sounded ecstatic. It appeared that Ilir may have solved two problems with one solution. We wouldn't know until Draco spoke with the Weasley twins and Ilir spoke to the contractors. Once again it had been Ilir to the rescue.

In between planning out the project we had birthdays sneak upon us. It was already May 20th. Draco's birthday was coming up on June 5th, Seana's birthday was coming up on June 15th, and Dudley's birthday was coming up on June 23rd. We had to decide when and where to hold the party. We could split the difference and have the party on June 13th.

The 13th of June sounded like a fine date to Harry. He would have to run it by everyone else but he had been sure that date would be good for everyone.

He had called Hermione to ask if she and Lucia would put a birthday party together for Draco, Seana and Dudley to be held on Saturday, 6/13. He had asked her to choose the location.

Hermione said, "let's hold it at my house. We have plenty of space."

That sounded fine to Harry. I reminded her that another triple party for Ilir, Neville and myself would be coming up in July. Hermione had laughed. She had asked if she had become the official party planner for the group. Harry had replied, "yes." They had ended the conversation with a laugh.

Between May twentieth and June thirteenth, TMTG had used every bit of spare time to work on the project.

Harry and Draco had approached Kingsley with the plans on May twentieth. Draco had summarized how communications would bring the wizarding world closer. He mentioned how good it would make Kingsley look for having approved the venture. Most importantly of all, Harry had shown the Minister how much money would be flowing into the Ministry coffers. By the time Harry and Draco left his office, Kingsley was well in their corner.

Fred and George had come through. They had managed to invent a simple device which held magical electrical signals. The device would send the signals out mimicking a hair. Because the "hair" didn't register as a physical presence it hadn't interfered with wards. The twins had named the device Magical Communications Signal Device (MCSD). With that accomplished, all that remained to be done had been the mass production and placement of the devices.

Fred and George had contracted with one of their discreet suppliers to produce the device. The scheduled delivery date for 10000 units had been June twenty fifth.

TMTG had ended up purchasing the ten acre property in the north of London. It already had established buildings for staff and several warehouses for product. The buildings had needed work and Ilir had gone to work immediately refurbishing, renovating and adding on.

The idea of using Malfoy Manor had been discarded. The manor was just too intricately built. It would have taken hundreds of thousands of galleons just to remodel. It would have taken additional thousands of galleons to get the property up to commercial grade. TMTG had decided the property north of London was a better fit for their plans.

The group purchased one thousand phone units from Elroy Watts. They had purchased three hundred top of the line, three hundred fifty midline and three hundred fifty lower cost but sturdily built mobile phones. As a thank you, Elroy had given free of charge 100 top of the line phones to be handed out as incentives.

As a complete coup for the group, Elroy had found a wizard who had enchanted each and every phone. The phones would recharge by a simple "refill" spell. Instructions would be enclosed in the phone packet.

Ken had apologized that he had to charge for the service. He had told Harry that enchanting the phones had been a time consuming task which had taken even longer due to privacy concerns.

Draco paid the bill plus a twenty percent gratuity the same day the bill came in.

Dudley had put together an initial contest giveaway. It was a simple lottery type contest. The witch or wizard would pay five sickles for a ticket. One side of the ticket would be kept by the witch or wizard. The other side of the ticket would be dropped into the contest container. At a specified date up to fifty names would be drawn. The names drawn would be presented with a new mobile phone of their choice. The choices would consist of twenty five midline phones and twenty five lower cost phones.

Dudley had also put together a massive mailing for London and surrounding cities advertising the mobile phones as well as the contest. TMTG had approved Dudley's idea of the mass owling. The owls would go out the same day their venture was approved by the Ministry.

Draco had owned The Daily Prophet for the last six years. He had suggested they use the paper as a tool. He had wanted to start publishing intriguing telephone related ads which would ignite the curiosity of witches and wizards. Then. Bang! The witches and wizards would be hit with the owling and the telephone giveaway contest.

The whole group thought it to be an amazing idea. TMTG had decided to start the ads a week before any meeting with the Ministry. The real start date of the ads depended on the date of the meeting.

Fred and George had agreed to be distributors of the phone. Their payment as distributors would initially come from group reserves. However, when the products caught on, the Weasleys would be paid from sales as well as cash reserves.

The twins had also agreed to run the contest. The Magical TeleCommunications Group agreed to supply the galleons necessary for Fred and George to hire additional help. The drawing would be held at WWW with the entire Magical TeleCommunications Group in attendance.

Draco called in a favor from one of his pureblood contacts.

The venture needed the services of a topographer. Draco's contact put him in immediate communication with a brilliant one. Within seven days the topographer had sorted the information about signal distance and signal strength. Within the next seven days he had marked the sites where the devices should be placed.

Everything was falling into place nicely. It was time for Draco to go back to Kingsley, Xenophilius Lovegood and Minerva. TMTG needed their support to convince the Wizards, and Witches Councils.

Draco had had a side discussion with Minerva about Hogwarts. He told her it was possible the mobile phones could work inside Hogwarts. He had explained that a certain room or rooms could be set up with our devices. On paper it looked like students would be able to make calls out from those rooms.

Minerva didn't think the current Headmaster would even entertain the thought. Draco joked, "we just wanted him to know we were thinking of Hogwarts." That comment had brought a smile to Minerva's face.

TMTG scheduled a public meeting with the councils and the Wizengamot for July tenth. The group had gone about gathering as many supporters as they could to attend the meeting. The Weasleys had agreed to support them. Their family alone would make it seem as though TMTG had many more supporters than they actually had.

TMTG had also put out owls to old classmates asking them to attend the meeting to support them. It had been a bit of a long shot but every supporter counted.

Theo and Draco used their Slytherin wiles to hire wizards and witches to show up at the meeting as support for our cause. By this time, Ilir had hired a crew of about fifty for Magical Communications. These people were ordered to attend as a mandatory business meeting.

Our group was ready. We were just waiting for delivery of the devices.

We would answer all the questions and perform all the demonstrations for the councils. Kingsley, Xenophilius Lovegood and Minerva McGonagall would speak on our behalf. Our "supporters" would be there to show our strength.

On June tenth Ilir had been notified by Fred and George that the 10000 units (signal devices) were headed for our warehouse. The devices had arrived almost two weeks earlier than expected. As soon as he heard, Ilir had owled the rest of us.

Things were moving so fast and our time at such a premium that Hermione had demanded we cancel the big party. We had all agreed with her. Rather than lose our concentration and momentum by partying a night away, we would concentrate on getting Magical Communications up and running.

We now had all the necessary hardware. The devices had arrived and the phones were already in the warehouse. The last step would be to hire a group to place the devices in the locations set by the topographer.

As always, Ilir had been one step ahead of us.

He has had his new hires setting up phone numbers. Almost all of the phones have been assigned telephone numbers. Additionally, he already had crews waiting to place the devices. Ilir had it set up so that after the devices had been signed in and inventoried, the crews would be taking them right out and setting them in place.

The devices were a type of magical balloon. They would automatically float up to the correct height. Once they are at the correct height they would activate and take on the appearance of their background. It may sound complicated. But not according to Fred and George. They had bragged that once they'd gotten past the ward issue, everything else had been child's play.

Magical Communications, the venture, was in play.

The phones and the devices worked. Ilir and the Magical Communications workers had tested the phones as soon as the first devices had been placed. They definitely worked.

Calls had been made from Surrey to London, within London proper, from Kent to London, etc.

TMTG went ahead and rescheduled their meeting at the Ministry to June twentieth back from July tenth.

To impress the council we had devices set up around the Ministry and we had them set up around Kingsleys home, Minerva's home and the homes of certain council members as well. In the middle of the public meeting we were prepared to show the council members how the phones worked.

The meeting had gone without a hitch. Most naturally there were voices of dissent including OMA (Owl Mailing Association. They complained we would be taking work away from owls). However, those voices were overridden when our product was proven to do everything we specified it would do.

It had been amazing to see Kingsley and the council members speaking into a mobile phone to someone miles away just by dialing a few numbers.

The presentation had been a hit and TMTG received the go ahead for their venture. In the following days, TMTG received dozens of requests from investors who wanted to invest in Magical Communications. TMTG was a hit as was telephone service in the wizarding world.

The phone ads in the Daily Prophet which had started on June fifteenth had generated a lot of pre-sale interest.

The telephone giveaway had been held on June twenty first which was the day after the meeting at the Ministry. It had been a smashing success. Fifty witches and wizards walked away with a free phone. Hundreds of other magic folks stood in line to purchase one.

And that, witches, wizards and muggles, is the true story of how telecommunications came to the wizarding world.

Please be on the watch for TMTG's next venture, Magical Visual Communications.

The end


End file.
